Rub-A-Dub-Dub
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Emma has had a long day at work. Killian is there to help her relax and work off some of the tension. Post S3-finale.


**AN: Tumblr request for Captain Swan in a bathtub. This was the result.**

**Rub-a-dub-dub**

It was a long Friday and all Emma wanted was to collapse on the couch and forget it had happened. She and David had been run off their feet dealing with the accidents resulting from the bizarre ice storm that had hit town and Killian had been MIA all day, which made it all even worse. Killian was never MIA, and when he was it, it was never for good reasons.

The last time he'd gone missing, he'd been cursed to steal away her magic.

So Emma had been run off her feet, and on top of that she'd been dealing with the nerves that came with not having Killian at her side, despite his texts, something Henry had been working with him on, assuring her that he was perfectly fine. Of course, they had been filled with a lot more innuendo and several winky faces, Killian was a fan of the emoticon, but the messages had amounted to basically the same thing.

So, she returned home to the house with a view of the ocean that Henry had insisted on and hoped that Killian would be there. Officially, he lived on a fishing boat that her dad and Henry had helped him fix up, but he spent more time here with her than he did there. She knew that Regina hadn't approved – though whether that was because she feared the impression the pirate would leave on Henry, or because she was still bitter because they had saved Marian – but Henry himself loved having Killian around. He enjoyed the pirate skills Killian taught him almost as much as he did the knight skills he learned from David.

"I'm ho – what?" she entered the house and froze just over the threshold, looking around. The scene she had entered looked like it came straight out of a Jennifer Aniston rom-com. There were candles covering every bare surface, lighting the room romantically. She stared around with wide eyes, dropping her coat over the back of a chair. She heard cursing come from the kitchen, and wandered over. Killian stood at a counter, struggling with a bottle of wine, and Emma had to fight back a chuckle. Then she noticed what he was wearing, and her breath caught.

It was the outfit from the ball. Brown coat over black pants and vest and a white shirt. He wore his eyeliner with it this time, giving his _Prince Charles_ persona an edgier look, but his fingers were bare of rings and he didn't wear his usual chains around his neck. Except for the on pirate-y touch, he looked every inch the debonair prince that he had in the Enchanted Forest.

"What's all this?"

Killian cursed again, and almost dropped the wine. He managed to catch it after a rather dramatic juggling match, and Emma found herself smiling, the first real smile she'd worn all day, and she stepped up and took the bottle from him, able to manipulate the corkscrew far easier than her one handed pirate.

"Lass, I wasn't expecting you quite yet. Your father led me to believe I had a little more time."

"I know how to deal with icy roads better than most around here, and I might have been in a bit of a rush to get home," Emma admitted, setting the wine on the counter and turning to admire him in his outfit. It suited him, the royal look, and she ran her hands up his lapels. His eyes took on a glint of interest at the touch and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest.

"Rushing to see me, are you?" he asked with his charming smirk, bending down to brush his lips against hers. He had taken every opportunity since their return from the past to kiss her, to just touch her, and Emma would be lying if she said she didn't revel in it just a little. She smiled against his lips and let her eyes drift shut, just enjoying being with him.

"You didn't answer my question," she murmured after they had stood like that for a while.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"The candles, the wine… an explanation?" she reminded him and he gave the smallest of jolts and released her.

"Right. You're not supposed to be in here. You're supposed to go out there and let me spoil you rotten. I made you dinner. And the candles are supposed to be romantic."

"_You_ made me dinner?" Emma asked, raising a disbelieving brow. "You? The guy who almost made the microwave blow up making _popcorn_?"

"Well, I had some help. Your mother and Neal dropped by this afternoon."

Emma smiled at the mention of Snow and her younger brother, and she squeezed Killian's hand.

"You spent the afternoon with my mom?" her dad she would expect. Killian and David's relationship might have made Emma jealous if the pirate hadn't shown time and time again that she was his world, and if David didn't have Snow. But Killian and her mother's relationship was still rocky. A pirate wasn't quite what Snow would have expected in her daughter's significant other, and Killian often didn't know quite when to stop with the flirting around her. But he was trying, and Snow saw that and tried as well.

It warmed Emma's heart, to know that Snow would help Killian with this. Made her realize that her mother truly wanted her to be happy.

"I think I may be growing on her," Killian replied with a grin, brushing the hair from her face with his fake hand, and Emma reached up and grasped it, looking up at him from beneath her eyelids as her fingers ran over the rigid surface.

"You know, I think I kinda prefer the hook," she stated, and Killian's eyes darkened as he watched her touch him, his tongue coming out to flick over his lips. Emma began to feel hungry, but not for the food Snow had helped prepare. In the past month, they had kissed, they had even slept together – only sleeping – and now Emma found herself wanting more. As much as she adored his drugging kisses, they left her hungry for more, and with Henry off at Regina's, what time was better than the present?

"Uh… dinner. Yes, dinner. It's being kept warm in the oven and we should-"

Emma cut him off by tangling her hand in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. He responded immediately, that clever tongue of his coming out to battle with hers. Emma moaned into his mouth and he boosted her up, sitting her on the table that he had prepared for them to share their meal at. Emma felt a fork dig into her butt, and she reached down, shoving the place setting away. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even closer and brought her other hand up to join the first in his hair.

"I had plans," he gasped, breaking away for air before coming back in for more kisses. When they broke apart once more, he continued. "This was to be romantic. I was going to spoil you" – more kissing – "run you a warm bath. Hoped you might invite me to join."

That made Emma pause. Henry had wanted the view, and she hadn't been opposed to it, but the _real_ appeal of the house they now lived in had been the master bath. A room with an enormous Jacuzzi tub with more than enough room for two and jets that could beat even the toughest back ache away.

She loved that tub, and the thought of Killian in there with her – wet, hot and _hers_ – did all sorts of things to her lower regions.

"We're not finished, are we?" Killian asked, looking longingly at her lips, and Emma removed her legs from his waist and got off the table, letting her body run down the length of his as she regained her footing.

"No… but I _am_ rather tired" – she played with his lapels again before tugging on them softly, pulling him step by step in the direction of her bedroom – "and that tub _is_ rather spectacular… and I'm inviting you to join me."

"I haven't run it yet," he said, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. "Could take a while to fill."

"I'm sure we can figure out something to do while it does."

She pulled her sweat off, letting it drop to the ground, and met Killian's darkening eyes. They had followed the motion of her sweater and were now focused on her black lace clad breasts. She thought she might have to clear her throat to draw his attention elsewhere, but then his eyes came up to meet hers, and the hunger in them made her breath catch and goosebumps rise along her arms.

"I'll show you mind if you show me yours," she said, and she turned to walk towards the bedroom, and the bath connected to it. She glanced back to see Killian tossing his coat aside, and his vest. He'd begun to unbutton his shirt as she strode after her, and Emma entered the room, taking off her bra as she did so. She held her arm out the doorway and dropped it to the ground, smiled to herself as she heard his choked _"bloody hell,"_ of reaction.

Oh, but this was going to be fun.

RUB-A-DUB-DUB

The water was running and they were both naked to the waist and making out like teenagers. With the way his hands were all but glued to her chest, Emma would have thought he was a breast man, only she'd caught him with his eyes glued to her ass more than once, so she thought that it was possible he was simply an _Emma_ man.

That realization was a heady one, to know the power she had over him. She could feel that power in the way he shivered under her touch, the way he worshipped her bared skin like a man hungry for God.

"The tub is filled," she pointed out, and Killian reached back to turn off the faucet. He would have returned to her, but Emma had taken his moment of distraction to begin shimmying off her jeans. The motion of her hips caught his attention, and Emma smiled a catlike grin when the jeans reached the ground and she kicked them aside. "Remember, I show you mine."

Killian raised a brow at the challenge in her tone and shucked his leather pants. Emma would never have expected she would be into a guy in leather, but damn if Killian didn't make it look good.

Once she was completely naked, she climbed into the tub, engaging the jets as she did so. For a brief moment, a nanosecond really, she forgot about everything else – Killian, the ice storm, everything – and gave a low moan of appreciation as the jets began to beat at her tired muscles.

Then the water sloshed against her, and her eyes opened once more to see Killian climbing in with her. He was lean with the build of a swimmer, his hair thick on his chest, and Emma found herself licking her licks as she got her first, real view of Killian.

_All_ of Killian.

And a hell of a view it was. Her pirate was an attractive man, something no one could deny. He had removed his fake hand, tossing it on the floor, but Emma hardly noticed. She was too busy appreciating everything else about him.

She watched him through her lashes, and ran her foot along his leg when he settled across from her in the large tub. The motion had him moving immediately, coming across the tub. He tugged her up for a second before pulling him back on his lap. She turned her head so that they could kiss, found the position didn't allow her the access she wanted, so flipped around so that she straddled his lap instead.

"Well, that's more like it," he said with a grin, running his hand up her bare back. Emma smiled down at him. His expression turned serious, his hand continuing to run along her skin. "Lass, we don't have to do this-"

She pulled his lips up so she could attack them with hers. She kissed him thoroughly, until they were both out of breath, then pulled back. His expression was dazed, and his grin could only be described as _fuckstruck_, and Emma felt quite pleased with herself.

"If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have done a strip tease for you" – she rocked her hips, his hardening cock rubbing against her as she did so, and she closed her eyes briefly at the sensation – "I'm not some virginal fainting flower, Killian. I know what I want."

"That's good," he said with a gasp as she rocked her hips again. "Because at this point, I'm not sure I could handle it if you changed your mind."

She began to kiss him again, and as they did Killian's hand moved from her back down to explore the heat of her core. He began to stretch her with two fingers, and when he moved them _just so_, making them hit her g-spot, Emma moaned against his lips.

"No foreplay," she decided breaking away from him.

"Ah, Lass, don't you know?" he did the maneuver again, enjoying the way it made her shiver in his arms. "Foreplay is what we've been doing since we climbed that beanstalk together."

Emma wanted to argue, but she recalled the look in his eyes when he bandaged her hand, knew that she had been flirting, at least a little, when she'd leaned towards him in the hospital and told she'd choose him as dead guy of the year.

She had fought against it, against him, but he was right. Since they'd first met, it had been one giant game of foreplay.

She was done playing.

He was hard and ready for her when pushed his hand away from her and impaled herself on his cock.

"That's it," he said on a groan, pressing desperate kisses to her neck and collar bone. "Just like that, lass."

Emma began to move, rocking up and down, slowly at first, then a little faster as she found a rhythm that had them both closing their eyes in pleasure. She rested her forehead against his, their noses brushing, and while they might be going through the motions of fucking, this was so much _more_.

More pleasure, more intimacy, just _more_.

"Just like that," he whispered again, moving so his breath was hot on her ear. "Ride me just like that, lass. Don't stop."

The more she moved, the filthier his whispers got, and she shouldn't be surprised that her pirate liked to talk dirty.

She was, however, surprised by the effect it had on her.

She loved it.

"Fuck me, Emma."

Their movements had the water rippling around them, splashing over the edges and onto the floor, but Emma didn't notice, didn't care. She just wanted more of Killian, more the closeness.

More, more, more.

They got jerkier in their movements, not as rhythmic, and almost animalistic. Her teeth dug into his shoulder, muffling her moan as they went over the edge, but rather than cause him pain, it seemed to just make him come that much harder.

"Bloody hell, Lass," he panted as she slid off of him to sit next to him in the tub, her head resting against his shoulder. "I think you just took me closer to God."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, pressing a kiss against his skin, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tighter to him. She enjoyed it, just being close to him. This was what she needed, she realized. After the day she had, she'd needed to come home to him trying to make a romantic gesture. She needed to come home to him to work off the tension, and to just be with someone she knew would hold her when all was said and done.

After years of being alone, of telling herself she was better off alone, Emma Swan finally needed someone. The thought should have scared her, would have not that long ago, but now? He had gone back in time for her, given up his boat for her… he would never willingly leave her, and that was comforting. That let her put her faith in him and need him.

"I love you," she said softly, and Killian tensed against her. Neither of them had said the words yet. Killian had shown them, of course, in his every action. Emma knew he loved her, but she also knew that he hadn't known the same.

He deserved to know.

"I… Emma… I-"

"Say you love me too, Killian," she coached with a small smile, looking up at him.

He met her gaze, his blue eyes filled with passion and love and all those things that had once made her run from him, but not made her feel like she'd found a home.

"I love you too, Emma."

"Good," she rested her head back against his chest and relaxed against him, feeling utterly boneless.

Then her stomach growled. They both looked down, then at each other.

"Time for dinner, I think," he said.

"I think," she agreed, then grinned at him devilishly, reaching out for a wash cloth. "But first… I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine?"

They didn't get out of the tub for a long while longer, at which point his stomach joined hers in growling, but neither minded much.

They fed all their hungers by the end of the night.

**AN: And there it is. The closest thing to a smutty CS I've ever written.**


End file.
